


Oh Captain, My Captain!

by thesoulsailor (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesoulsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy grinned at Danny. There was no sign of anger or disturbance in his face. Just a wide grin. A reckless and hot as hell grin. An invitation. Unmistakenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the chapter 1/? of a fic inspired by this post   
> http://thesoulsailor.tumblr.com/post/64206929509/themarvelousmadammim-danny-has-an-obvious-crush
> 
> The title is inspired from the song ''Sailing Man'' by Royal Republic, which also could seem familiar if you have seen Dead Poets Society or simply know the poem from Walt Whitman. 
> 
> Now, enough annotations! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! x

Being the new kid sucked. Big time. But it got even worse when Danny opened the door to the boy's locker room. At least he had thought that it was the door to the boy's locker room.

FIRST LACROSSE MEETING OF THE YEAR! AT THE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM AFTER THE LAST PERIOD FINSTOCK He had smiled when he had seen the bulletin. Lacrosse was one of the few things that were the same, regardless where he lived.

But what he saw now was not a group of sweaty jocks that got yelled at by the strange coach Danny also had in economics. It was not even the locker room. The closet was dark, only enlightened by a flickering neon light, full of cleaning stuff, janitor's supply … and three students standing between the two shelves at the back. Well, only two of them stood. The only girl in the round was kneeling, fiddling at the one boy's fly, while the third participant, a muscular guy with black hair, pressed his mouth against the first boy's neck.  
 _Quick, walk away, Danny! You'll have to survive this school till you graduate. Walk away!_ But Danny couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Unable to move he stared at the scene in front of him. Before he could stop himself, a too loud gasp escaped his lips. The boy getting sucked from two sides, immediately opened his eyes, warm eyes in the colour of chocolate, and spotted Danny. Oh shit, oh shit.  
Danny wanted to stutter a quick ''Sorry, sorry, I swear, I'm not some kind of sick stalker'' but something strange happened before. The boy grinned at Danny. There was no sign of anger or disturbance in his face. Just a wide grin. A reckless and hot as hell grin. An invitation. Unmistakenly. Danny slammend the door shut. Then he started running.

''How was your first day, honey?'', his mother asked, as Danny got into the car. _Fine, Mum. The teachers are nice, the food is eatable and, oh, I walked into a threesome!,_ Danny thought.  
Instead he said: ''It was good.“  
''That's great, honey!'' His mum started the engine. „Are the people nice?“  
„They are all very nice, yeah.“  
„So you have made new friends?“  
„Mhm...“  
„Oh sweetie, I am so happy for you!“  
Instead of answering, Danny just smiled and concentrated on the blurred shadows flying passed the side window.   
  
*

„Hey, new kid! Come back in here!“  
With a sigh Danny turned around and walked back inside the classroom. The room was - except of him and Coach Finstock – empty. As soon as the bell had ended the period, everybody had run off toward the cafeteria. Lunch break. Danny's least favorite part of the day. He had planned to spent his second lunch time exactly like the first. Hidden at the library.  
„Yeah, coach?“  
„Maha-Mahai-Mahealani, right?“  
„Yes, sir.“  
„Take your shirt off.“ The coach looked at him dead serious.  
„Excuse me?“ Danny took a step back and checked if the door was still open. Was the Coach just molesting him?  
„Oh hold it together, kiddo! I just want to see what kind of tree your mother emerged you from. Because I want you in my team, alright? You can also just lift your shirt, if you're twelve-year-old-girl-heart would feel lighter with that.“  
„Uhm, okay, I guess.“ Quickly Danny lifted his shirt.  
The coach grinned, which made him look like a crazy squirrel: „Just what I thought. You have the perfect build for a goalie. And we need a new one, after Greenburg... well, that doesn't matter! Trials are tomorrow after the last period. I want to see you there. Okay?“  
„Uhm, okay“, Danny repeated.  
„Now go, Meha-Mahei-... do you have a first name?“  
He nodded: „Danny.“  
„Well, Danny, now get the hell out of my classroom!“

The awkward conversation with the coach was still bothering Danny, when he entered the library. Only a few other students were sitting at one of the tables or walking around the bookshelves. Danny sat down at the table, which was the farest away from the entry and took out his laptop. He was working on a project for a couple of days now and nearly finished. Nothing illegal though. He had promised his mum and dad. He was on the last code block when he heard the noise. Well, it wasn't actually a noise. It was more than a whisper.  
 _„Come on, do it.“_  
 _Giggling. „In the library?“_  
 _„Yup, right against that shelf here.“ The speaker laughed quietly._  
 _The giggling turned into an even louder cackle. „Okay, I'll do it. But then you're coming wih me to the movies. On friday!“_  
 _„S-oh yeah right there- sure.“_  
What followed was a mix off suppressed moans and a muffled version of the giggling. Oh for fuck's sake. Angry Danny slammed his laptop shut and got up. What was even wrong with this school? Everywhere he seemed to go there were people fucking each other. He stuffed his laptop into his backpack. A mistake, as he recognized in the next moment. The Laptop pressed up his pencil case from the bottom of the bag and sent it flying across the room – more specific: Exactly in the row of shelves where the presex-conversation had come from. For a moment Danny actually thought of leaving the pencil case behind, but then he realized that his USB was in there. And he needed that hard drive. With a sigh he sat down again and buried his head in his backpack. A proverb his father used to tell him came to Danny's mind: _The devil always shits on the biggest heap_.  
The problem was, that Danny was sick of being the heap. He was sick of the move, the new town, the new school and being the new kid over and over again. His father had promised that they'd stay in Beacon Hills until Danny would graduate, but that didn't made anything better. Now he would have to spent the next two years in a town he hated, in a school where everybody knew everyone since elementary school and with weird teachers that wanted him to strip. Danny let out a sigh.  
„I think you lost something.“ Danny lifted his head and immediately wanted to bury his face again. The boy from the janitor's closet stood infront of him, holding his pencil case. His chestnut hair was messy and the buttons of his shirt were tugged in the wrong order, still he managed to look distractingly good-looking. In the background a slender boy with red hair and delicate features left the scene. _Bottom_ popped into Danny's head, then he focused on the boy standing infront of him. Did he recognize Danny? Did he knew Danny was the one who walked into the threesome? If the boy didn't show any sign of anger. Danny felt the muscles in his shoulders relax.  
„Yeah, uhm, thanks.“ Quickly Danny took the pencil case and threw it into his backpack. He couldn't face the chocolate brown eyes. Danny expected the boy to leave, but instead he leaned against the table. Danny felt heat rushing in his cheeks. He could see the lines of the boy's arm muscles through the thin fabric only inches away from his face.  
„You're the new kid, right?“  
Danny nodded. Why did the boy talk to him?  
„I'm Ethan.“ Eeeeeethan. Ethaaaan. Ethan.  
„Danny“, Danny said, still unable to look up.  
„That's a nice name. I like it. You smell good.“ Ethan just casually popped facts at in his face like it was a game. He looked up, but regreted it in an instant. His mind went blank. There was something in the eyes of Ethan, in the way he talked and how he moved. It took Danny a moment to figure out what it was. Poise.  
„Armani.“, Danny cleared his throat, „it's Armani.“  
„Armani“, Ethan repeated and smiled.  
„Well, Danny, I have to go now. Make sure you won't lose that pencil case of yours again. I'm sure I'll see you again.“  
Ethan pushed himself up and left with a wink, leaving only a fresh godlike scent behind. Danny needed a few minutes to process the conversation. No, that was actually a lie. He needed a few minutes to process Ethan. And stop his heart from hammering against is ribcage.

*

Danny could already hear the shouting and rumbling of the Lacrosse team, when he slipped into the locker room. It was wednesday, after the last period. Nobody recognized him entering the room. Coach Finstock was holding a short speech about the importance of taking lacrosse seriously and wearing protection for your private parts. As if anyone who ever played sports with balls involved wouldn't know that. Danny let his gaze linger and froze. Ethan was sitting on the other end of the room. He laughed about one of his friend's joke, clothed in full lacrosse gear. The words OH CAPTAIN, MY CAPTAIN! were doodled with permanentmarker on Ethan's chestprotection. Danny immediately felt the need to get up and leave, but it was already too late.  
„Mahealani!“, the Coach yelled and dragged him to the front. „Boys, this is Danny Mahealani, our new goalie! He will replace Greenburg!“  
„Uhm...“, Danny managed to say, but his words were swallowed by the team bawling and tapping his shoulder. Strangely Danny couldn't help himself, but smile. It felt great to be part of a team again, to belong somewhere.  
The Coach aked: „Do you have your gear with you?“  
"Well ...“  
„He can have mine!“, said a familiar voice and Danny looked up, just to see Ethan smiling at him. There was a twinkle in his eyes though that made Danny uncomfortable.  
„Fantastic! Now the others move your butts out on the field! Ethan, bring Danny as soon as he is ready!“  
His new teammates left the locker room, the Coach yelling at them to move faster.  
Danny didn't really saw it coming. One moment he was standing between the benches slowly shaking his head, the next he was shoved against a locker. Danny could feel the hard plastic of the chest protection pressed against his torso. Two so strong hands that it nearly hurt nailed his arms to his sides. Rough yet sweet lips met his and forced his mouth open. Unvoluntarily heat built up inside his stomach as Ethan kissed him... as Ethan kissed him … ETHAN KISSED HIM.  
Danny's body finally caught up with his mind and he bolted.  
„Holy shit!“, he exclaimed.  
The other boy laughed: „Yeah. Kind of wanted to do that since you interrupted my little party in the janitor's closet.“  
„Wait...“, Danny's heart dropped on the floor, „you know that was me?“  
„Of course“, Ethan smirked, „I never forget a pretty face.“  
„Oh...“, Danny stumbled back, slipping and landing with his butt on the bench behind him. Then he remembered what just happened. „You kissed me.“  
Ethan rolled his eyes: „No shit, Sherlock. You're welcome, by the way. Now come on, new boy. Time to get you dressed.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts ? x
> 
> Also talk to me on my tumblr thesoulsailor.tumblr.com


End file.
